


Person that only exist in letters

by RenTDankworth



Series: Like if we were eternal [AoKiSpanishWeek] [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKiSpanishWeek, AoKiSpanishWeek2018, Drabble, Día 2, Español | Spanish, Letters | Cartas, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Por desgracia, Kise solo existe en las cartas que le llegan de la nada





	Person that only exist in letters

Aomine siempre se había preguntado _quién_ y _cómo_ era este Kise que le mandaba cartas, y en donde le expresaba toda su vida y sentimientos.

Es que, Daiki simplemente quería conocer a esa persona que se tomaba el tiempo de escribir de esa forma tan prolija y detallada. Seguro que era un chico genial y atractivo, tanto que Aomine imaginaba que debe ser de esas personas que tienen tanta luz que atraen la atención de amigos y extraños.

—Te digo, Tetsu —dice el moreno con la boca llena—, seguro que este Kise es alguien que brilla siempre.

Kuroko, quien solo le escucha hablar maravillas de alguien que no conoce, se dedica a saborear su malteada de vainilla a la vez que observa la infantil sonrisa en su amigo y compañero de equipo.

.

Y es que Kise, ese Kise Ryōta que le manda cartas con una letra alargada y elegante, seguro que es alguien genial con quién, Daiki asegura, podría hablar de todo y nada a la vez.

Así que enterarse que Kise solo existe en esas cartas es como un balde de agua fría para Aomine.

—Este Kise solo existe en las cartas, Aomine —la seriedad de Midorima le hiere.

 _«Es mentira, ¿verdad? Tiene que ser mentira. Kise tiene que existir en alguna parte»_ , piensa con una punzada en el pecho que le impide respirar con normalidad.

—¿C-cómo que Kise no existe? —pregunta Daiki.

—De la misma forma en la que solo yo puedo ver a Takao, o de la manera en la que Momoi puede predecir muchas cosas —responde el mayor de manera cortante—, pero que exista solo en las cartas que te manda no es sinónimo de que _no exista_ realmente —explica Midorima con toda la seriedad del mundo—. Estoy seguro de que, si intentas responder _en_ las cartas que tienes, podrías obtener alguna respuesta.

La conversación hace eco en su mente, y las palabras del estirado de Midorima no dejan de repetirse hasta que la cabeza le duele.


End file.
